HALO: The Secret SPARTANS
by Spartan000-B TheUnknownWarrior
Summary: First there was Project ORION. Then, the SPARTAN II Program. but no one knows about the experiments conducted in between and the soldiers, the legends, the heroes that they created. after all, ONI has some very dark secrets...


Inspired by Auralee's "BLADE Chronicles", which are a series of stories written about Spartan 000, who is the first such prototype and who is also in this story. please review

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Halo or the BLADE CHRONICLES. Those belong to Bungie Studios (Halo) and Auralee (BLADE).

This is only a TINY part of the first chapter.

Please review after reading!

SQUAD DOSSIER

From: CODENAME SWORD  
To: Lieutenant Auralee  
RE: TEAM DOSSIERS

DESIGNATION: SPARTAN 000  
CODENAME: BLADE  
NAME: MORRINSON, LAURA  
CQB specialist

Loves to read (particularly anything written by Tolkien), children, bladed weapons, and the ancient game known as Tetris. Personality varies between aloof and sociable depending on circumstances. Even so, a force to be reckoned with on AND off the battlefield. Certainly not someone to mess with.

Addendum:"BLADE", or rather, Laura, as she prefers to be known, is a team player, yet also works exceptionally well as a loner. Having worked alone for a long time after her Augmentations*, she will most likely have difficulty working with my team. I know you specifically requested that she work with us, but I'm not sure as to her ability to work with the team. also, the coincidence of both her codename and my teams codename being the same may cause some issues.

"BLADE" team members include:

Designation: SPARTAN 000-B  
CODENAME: "SWORD"  
NAME: Robert **(NAME REDACTED)  
**Long Range Combat Expert, Assassin, Hyper Lethal Vector, Mid Range Specialist, CQC/CQB Expert, and Pilot/Aircraft Specialist  
Carries a Sniper Rifle, a sword of some kind (type differs based on mission, although it is usually a katana with a cortosis weave to block Covenant Energy Swords, reason being that it is a great weapon when in close combat with enemy Zealots), and an Energy Sword (when they are available, whether on enemy bodies or "stolen" from ONI labs) , a DMR or BR55, and has Active Camo ability and a Jet pack (for those hard to reach sniper roosts), both of which have recently been released by ONI for field testing. 

DESIGNATION: SPARTAN 000-C  
CODENAME: "DAGGER"  
NAME: SANTIAGO, MARK  
Demolition Specialist, scout, and Infiltration Expert  
Talks too much, but full of tactical/strategic info. Also a part time Demolitionist and full time mad scientist. Also known as "Plato" to Marines because he just doesn't stop telling stories.  
Note-to-Self: Keep out of Armory Explosive Ordnance Storage Room  
carries a dagger, a M6S silenced pistol for infiltration, a M6D for close/medium range combat (accurate to within 200 meters), 2 _chisi_ katanas, and a DMR that more often than not has a suppresser attachment on it. Utilizes Active Camo and a jetpack

DESIGNATION: SPARTAN 000-D  
CODENAME: "KATANA"  
NAME: McGill, Kylie  
Mid Range Specialist, Anti Vehicle Specialist, and Spotter for SWORD  
Team markswoman. Good at everything, but somewhat demented. psych examination shows multiple issues yet ONI has nonetheless cleared her for duty (quite frankly, I wouldn't have her any other way). Carries a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle), BR-55 Battle Rifle, a rocket launcher, and the katana for which she is named. Well rounded skill-wise, but above average with any weapon that is capable of even moderately accurate fire at medium-to-long range. She carries both a DMR and BR-55 because of the accuracy and stopping power differences at certain ranges. 

DESIGNATION: SPARTAN 000-E  
CODENAME: "K-BAR"  
NAME: Rogers, Kyle Brandon-Anthony  
Demolition Specialist and CQC/CQB Expert  
An avid demolitionist and tenacious hand-to-hand combat specialist. Gets beaten by BLADE every time, but otherwise is one of the best CQB soldiers out there.

DESIGNATION: SPARTAN 000-F  
CODENAME: "BROADSWORD"  
NAME: Antonio, Michael  
Heavy Weapons Expert, Anti Vehicle Expert, and Squad Support Weaponry Expert  
Carries a M41 Rocket Launcher, a M6D Magnum, a machine gun turret with a folding stand (that also functions as a handgrip) and fed from a backpack full of ammo, or alternatively a plasma cannon fed from a backpack plasma core. To his enemies, he is an avatar of Death himself. To anyone else, he is nothing but a great big teddy bear with a passion for good food and great fudge.

Footnotes:

*(the Augmentations are always referred to with a capitol "A" by SPARTANs)

*(the Chisi Katana is about two to three feet long, and worn across the back. most users have two, crossed behind the back so that the blades don't cut the user when drawn.

Authors notes: Please read and review. Have a nice day, and remember, pissing off a SPARTAN is never a good idea. Unless you're name is Sergeant Avery .J. Johnson.


End file.
